Jadelyn Ever West
by MyChemicalGreenDayzz
Summary: Her walls, they were built up so damn high, she kept a low profile by scaring everyone away - it wasn't hard, most of the time, just one of her signature death stares or maybe even a snarl or two. Jade-centered. Pwease read? Possible Bade..
1. Jadelyn Ever West

_Chapter 1, Jadelyn Ever West_

Icy blue ; like the North pole sky Thin, arched eyebrows and long, sweeping lashes. With and indefinable sparkle to them—her eyes, by no means were beautiful.

A thin, graceful nose with a few light freckles dotted around, blood-red, soft and plump lips, fluffy, luscious chocolate locks that flowed way past her shoulders and curled the slightest at the tips and silky milk-bottle white skin spread over a tall, elegant figure standing tall at 5'7.

She is Jadelyn Ever West. And this is her story.

Her walls, they were built up so damn high, she kept a low profile by scaring everyone away - it wasn't hard, most of the time, just one of her signature death stares or maybe even a snarl or two.

She wore black , electric blue streaks in her hair, dark make-up and her old, worn combat boots. Everyone knew not to mess with her.

Although, in reality, she was a frail, scared little girl. Her barriers were tough, but not unbreakable.


	2. Queen Of Spades

_Chapter 2, Queen Of Spades_

She preferred to live in her mind, every single day of reality was adding another brick to her barrier.

In her mind, she was a queen.

She wore a long black dress, all gothic with laces and frills, a pair of lace ball gown gloves and clear glass slippers.

She's the queen of spades you see, ruling her kingdom with wisdom and care, even though every time she does, it crumbles and slowly, it goes back to the way it always was, dark, overshadowed, lonely and forgotten.


	3. Happily Never After

_Chapter 3, Happily Never After_

She was born into a family of five ; Thomas Peter West (her dad), Mellissa Louise West (her mum), Jared Kye West (her older brother), herself and Jason Tyler West (her younger brother).

Now, I'd love to say that they all lived happily ever after and that they loved each other dearly. But they didn't. Not at all.

Her mum and dad divorced after Jason was born ; her dad owned a car company and earned bucket loads of money every single day, but that money… it went to different places. He spent every single cent on alcohol, coming back home drunk each night, he wasn't alone, he had friends.. And girlfriends. Lots.

Her mom, she had parties every night, she invited anyone and everyone. The night of May 23rd 2010, when Jade was 14 she was raped, by one her mum's friends, he was drunk but that wasn't an excuse. She punched him in the face before he could do what he wanted to. She went to the local park, and sobbed till the morning light. She had to go back. This time, the house was empty apart from all the mess, glass, stains, beer cans ,etc,etc. Her mum wasn't home, not that she cared.

Jared, he's a complete different story. When he was just 17, he ran away. He couldn't take it anymore, all the drama. Poor little Jade was only 15 at the time, she was furious. That was the day she vowed never to trust anyone ever again.

Jason, the youngest with fluffy blonde hair and a cheeky smile, you'd think that he was a happy little boy. And actually, he was. Jade's mum and dad looked both loved him to bits, so whenever they had to look after him, they hired a baby sitter or whatnot, meaning Jade had to face every single night with her parents all by herself.


	4. Life

_Chapter 4, Life_

At school, Jade was feared by almost everyone, And she loved that. She hated school ; there were just a few lessons that she actually liked - Acting, Music and Art, the only subjects she was actually good at. Her ambition was to one day, become a famous singer– she had an amazing voice, an average person would probably get goose bumps at a single note. She just never got a chance.

She had friends, Caterina Valentine (best friend since nursery, bubbly, loud and the perfect friend), Tori Vega (Frenemy, Latina, pretty, talented, you could say perfect..) , Andre Harris (best guy friend, amazing voice.), Robbie Shapiro (average guy friend, always has his hand shoved up his puppet named Rex, nerd.) and Beck Oliver (true friend ; met when he was 6 and she was 5 at the Flower fields mall, Jade had wondered off from home as her had dad had gone to a meeting, mum was at work and she was all alone because Jared had gone to stay at a friends house. Beck was also at the mall shopping with his mummy, when he noticed Jade all alone, beside the marble water fountain fascinated by all the copper pennies. Jade spent the day with Beck while his mummy tried to find Jade's dad, eventually, she found out that her name was Jade, Jade West, daughter of Thomas Peter West, the owner of that car company, wait… what was called again? Another hour passed, full of giggles, ice cream, toy shops and frantic searching.

Finally, she found a business card in a D.I.Y shop, she phoned him, he told her that he'll be there in five minutes, but before Jade left, Beck told her that one day, they'd find each other again, get married and live happily ever after, he handed her a plastic sparkly, purple ring, "When we're eighteen." she said in her adorable, little voice as she kissed him on the cheek. At that moment, she felt a large, rough hand curl around her pale little arm, she whipped around to face her dad. Her smile faded. They found each other again on the first day of big school.)

There's a reason why Beck is labelled 'true friend' and Cat is the 'best friend', you see, there's a difference. A best friend is whom you share secrets with and such, a true friend is a person that will stand beside you no matter what, and that's what he did. She liked him, I mean, she like liked him, but she couldn't just ruin his life with all the problems in hers.


	5. Author's Note

_So.. I don't really know if I should carry this on as my minds just gone blank.. I can't think. Writers block, I guess? Although I'm not much of a writer at all. If there's anyone out there who wants me to try and finish it, just PM me or review. Thanks :D_


End file.
